The present invention relates to a mounting channel member and a mounting channel member assembly and to an anchor fastener therefor.
By way of background, there are numerous structures for mounting members onto a wall or ceiling. However, insofar as known, there are no mounting channel members which have a plurality of substantially parallel spaced channels which receive fasteners, nor are there mounting channel member assemblies wherein a plurality of mounting channel members are placed in side-by-side relationship and secured to a wall or ceiling, nor are there specialized types of anchor fasteners which can be inserted directly in it to a channel and thereafter expanded to fit the channel and removed for reuse as desired.